


24 Things part 21

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Metro article, mentions of Willie, mentions of leaked nudes, mentions of naked photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 21 of the series based on an article in Metro</p><p>Number 21 -  You’ll always be slightly scared that if you ever got famous, the boyfriend you had at 15 will circulate topless photos of you.</p><p>Liam discovers the naked pictures of Calum and discusses the prospect of naked pictures of themselves surfacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 21

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short and I am a little unsure of it - dont think its the best in the series :-(
> 
> Still, would love to see pictures of Liam camping ;-)
> 
> I do not own 1D, I do not know them or anyone connected to them, I do not know if anything in this ficlet is real!

21\. You’ll always be slightly scared that if you ever got famous, the boyfriend you had at 15 will circulate topless photos of you.

Liam scrolled through the entertainment pages of the on-line newspaper he was reading. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and waived a hand at the screen of his laptop. “Why do people do that?”

“Do what?” Niall looked up from his guitar.

“Sell nudes?”

“Who’s nude? Anyone we know? Are the pics any good?”

“Pervert! It’s Calum, someone has leaked a clip of his getting his cock out and it’s going around the ‘net.”

“Ah.” With a slight sigh of disappointment Niall turned back to his guitar, returning to the rift he had been trying before. “Well that’s nothing we haven’t seen before.”

“Like that bit Ni. And what do you mean, we’ve seen it before?”

Niall rest his arms on the top of his guitar. “Cheers, not sure about that last G though. I mean, Calum is almost as bad as Harry is at getting his cock out at the drop of a hat, so seen it plenty.”

“That G seemed ok to me. But this time he’s got a stiffy and like it’s a video he’s sent to someone who has then leaked it.”

Niall returned to strumming his guitar. “Ta. Bit shit to leak something like that, that’s just not playing fair. Wait, he’s hard?!”

“Yeah.” Liam pushed his chair back and held a hand out to the laptop.

Niall carefully placed his guitar on the sofa and walked over to the table Liam was sat at, sitting on his lap as he looked at the computer screen. Liam wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and peered round his body to watch.

“That’s so fucked up. Why would anyone do that?”

Liam shrugged. “To get a name for themselves? Money? Who knows? You get famous and people seem to think it’s suddenly ok to expose things that are private between friends.”

Niall clicked on a few links and was met with the image of his friend parading his very hard and admittedly very nice, cock for the camera. Puffing his cheeks out and then exhaling, Niall placed his hands on top of Liam’s and shifted his legs a bit. “Wow, impressive.”

“Yep.” Liam admitted.

“Mmmm.” Niall clicked on replay. “Glad no-one has any video of me.”

“Me neither,” Agreed Liam. “Got some photos that I hope never see the light of day though.”

Niall twisted around on Liam’s lap. “Yeah?!”

Liam hummed a response. “Yeah. Few pics from a camping trip that I took with some friends. We erm...experimented a little. And there may be some dick pics hidden in some albums.”

Niall grinned “Li! You dark horse! I love it!”

Liam gave Niall a slight squeeze. “What about you? Is little Niallar likely to make an appearance on the internet?”

Niall giggled, “Nowt little about this!” He gestured towards his crotch. “But I’m not entirely sure if any photos will ever make an appearance. 

“Shame that. Be something for the next book.”

“Liam, if you want dick pics you only need to ask!”

“Well I was going to ask Willie if he had any picture of your, well willy, that he could supply any. Sort of start my own collection up seeing as there’s already one of Harry.”

Niall twisted in Liam’s lap. “He may well have but if you want to take your own you only have to ask.” He said lowly before sliding off and walking out the room, leaving a very flustered and confused Liam behind.


End file.
